1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a clamp assembly and, more particularly, to a bi-arm clamp assembly which is mountable to a plurality of substrates.
2. Background Art
Clamp assemblies for use in numerous applications have been known in the art for years, and are the subject of a plurality of patents including, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,870 entitled “Clamp,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,215 entitled “Clamp,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,801 entitled “Clamp,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,831 entitled “Clamp,”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,870 appears to disclose a band that is discontinuous circumferentially and placeable on an object to be clamped in transverse direction. Toggle locking means releasably lock the ends of the band together on the object. In one form the band is made in parts hinged together, and in another, it is a single piece of flexible material. The clamp, in another form includes an inner band forming a sealing gasket. In still another form, a repair band is included, which is applied to the object, and when the clamp is removed, the repair band remains as a unitary repair component on the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,215 appears to disclose a clamp for securing a hose connection. The clamp is a cylindrical shell which encases a hose connection and secures the connection from being disconnected by ordinary means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,801 appears to disclose a hand-held clamp which is operable by one hand. The clamp includes a stationary jaw and a movable jaw carried on elongated support arms. A pressure arm is attached to the movable jaw and is advanced by a ratchet mechanism operated by the hand holding the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,831 appears to disclose a clamp which has a pair of arms having their inner ends joined by a hinge and their outer ends connected by a locking device. The device comprises one member having a body with a transverse groove therein and a second member comprising a tongue with a hook which engages in the groove. The first mentioned member further comprises a cross-bar spaced away from and above the groove and the tongue is capable of being inserted between the cross-bar and the body. The tongue also has a projection to engage the cross-bar when the hook engages in the groove.
While the above-identified patents do appear to provide clamps for numerous different applications, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified clamp assemblies appear to be configured to effectively mount to a plurality of substrates, including, for example, a generally vertical and/or horizontal wall of a building, vehicle, boat, etcetera.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clamp assembly as is disclosed herein, which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above-identified, conventional clamp assemblies. It is further therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clamp assembly which, among other things, comprises displaceable bi-arms which are biased inwardly into a closed position, wherein the clamp assembly includes a base member which is configured to mount to a plurality of substrates. Such a clamp is adapted to releasably secure guns, fishing rods, lawn/garden equipment, bottles, containers—just to name a few.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.